wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
To Sail a Ship
This is a fanfiction starring Shippy. By Mackenzie209! (I'm very bad at hooks, and I'm looking for an editor! ~Mackenzie209) Prologue Shippy trotted along the beach, on one of the many islands that made up The Bay of a Thousand Scales. He saw a crab scuttle into its hole, a seagull looping in the air. Shippy gazed at the shoreline. He saw two SeaWings, a blue one and a green one. Shippy knew from that moment, he'd found a ship. Shippy reached into their minds, and found out the SeaWing's names. Tsunami and Whirlpool. Whirlnami. Shippy raced along the shoreline, and found the head guard, Shark. "Could I request residence here?" Shippy asked, knowing there was caves that he could stay in while he worked on Whirlnami. "Maybe. . . " Shark hissed. ". . . And maybe not. I'l have to confirm this first," Shark made a flowing, water-like running gesture to the other SeaWings. The SeaWings nodded and flashed a quick message back. Shippy flapped and waited, still in the air. Shark studied him closely. The dull-green scales reminded Shippy of dirty, mossy rocks. Shark's eyes were small, pale, and unblinking, unsettling Shippy. "So, how long does it take to confirm the order?" Shippy tried to strike up a conservation, to pass the time. "About ten minutes," Shark replied flatly, a bored expression riddling his face. "Oh. That's pretty fast." "Indeed." Shippy lashed his tail in frustration. He reached into Shark's mind, and found unpleasant thoughts muddling his mind. Shark didn't seem like a good dragon for a ship. Finally, the squad of SeaWings were back, and the one that reached them first said, "He may join as long as he doesn't stir up any trouble. But first, you need to see Her Majesty. Now come." Shippy flew after the SeaWing, and thought, Whirlnami, here I come. '' Chapter One Shippy stared at the Queen of SeaWings. Blue scales, pearly links, and stained-black claws. "Hello," Said Queen Coral. "Uh. . . hi?" Shippy answered meekly. "So you want to live here?" Queen Coral asked, obviously trying to make the conservation pass faster. "Y-Ye-Yes. . . " Shippy stuttered, practically frozen in fear. "Okay. . . " Coral checked the items he was carrying, a few blank scrolls, a jar of ink, and some dried pieces of meat. Queen Coral handed him a leather bag, and written on it said, ''Resident of The Kingdom of the Sea. Shippy accepted it and stuffed his stuff inside. Coral pointed at a cave high on the cliff, at the edge of the Summer Palace's canopy. "That's yours now," the queen said. "Hope you like it. it includes a pool of freshwater, a cave system going through to the other side of the cliff, and a bedroom that has a mat of animal skin." Shippy thanked the queen and entered the cave, and stared at the pool. It was so clear, he could see the bottom, and was teeming with life. Fish swam and hid in seaweed. Anemones waved their colorful tendrils, jellyfish opened and closed like umbrellas, stinging fish on accident. Crabs scuttled on the floor, which was covered in pure white sand. The pool itself was gigantic, larger than the dragon rock skeleton at the Summer Palace's secret entrance. Shippy explored the cave systems, discovering some tiny canopies of leaves, vines, and branches. The bedroom was quite pleasant, which had shelves, a steamy hot spring, and a soft, large skin of some type of animal Shippy didn't know. It was lighted by some type of glowing rock, which fascinated Shippy. He walked back to the pool and plunged in. The temperature was cool, and it felt good. Shippy discovered breathing holes, which was very convenient. His claws snagged at fish, crabs, anything that was edible. The jellyfish stayed away, not wanting to approach something so dark and black. Shippy's head broke the surface of a water, and he climbed out. Fish gleamed at his talons. Shippy snapped them up, finishing his lunch with the dried meat and two crabs. Yum. Shippy suddenly whipped his head to the cave opening, seeing the blue SeaWing from earlier, and the green one with an earring trailing behind. Whirlpool and Tsunami. Chapter Two Shippy darted to the cave bedroom, and noticed there was no table to write the letter with. Shippy ran to the cave enterance, and brought his bag. Rubies, emeralds, and gold clinked together in the pocket. Shippy want to buy a flat, colorful table made of coral. The SeaWing carver stared curiously at him as he lugged the heavy table back to the cave, and he whipped out a scroll and dipped his claw in regular ink. Dear My Beloved Tsunami, I would like you to meet me at the skull rock near the entrance to the Summer Palace. Please meet me there by tomorrow evening,and I will have dinner prepared for you. '' ''From: Your Secret Lover. Shippy whipped out another scroll and wrote: Dear My Beloved Whirlpool, Meet me at the beautiful skull rock at the Summer Palace entrance, by tomorrow evening. I will have dinner prepared. From: Your Secret Lover. Chapter Three It was the evening! Shippy snatched up tropical fish and other seafood, then quickly flew to the skull rock, the arranged them in neat piles. He hid in a grassy slope, then sat down to watch. Tsunami splashed out of the water and looked around thinking, Who sent me that letter? Who? Then, Whirlpool glided gracefully out of the water and said, "Hello, Tsunami." Tsunami stared hostilely at Whirlpool. "I got your letter. Why?" "What? I got y''our'' letter!"' "''From, your secret lover," Tsunami mocked. Whirlpool pulled out his letter, and so did Tsunami. "I didn't write that!" They said in unison. Uh oh. . . '' Shippy thought, his tail instinctively lashing. The SeaWings turned their heads in his direction, and pounced. "Ouch!" Shippy cried, flinching and flailing his claws everywhere. "You're the one who set this up," Tsunami snarled. "I'll report you to the queen," Whirlpool said. "She'll kick you out." Epilouge Shippy was thrown out of the Kingdom of the Sea, but most likely succeeded in Whirlnami. He'd been in their minds. ''Stop liking him! Tsunami had thought. She's -Wait, what? Whirlpool had dreamily started. Shippy smiled, and flew off to find whatever ships that awaited him. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance)